There is considerable consumer demand for products that freshen breath and kill bacteria in the mouth. An oral product with breath freshening and bactericidal benefits is a convenient delivery for oral cleansing in the oral cavity and freshening breath.
Of course, breath freshening is a very important part of everyday life. In order to facilitate proper oral hygiene, oral cleansing and breath freshening practices should be conducted repeatedly throughout the day.
However, oral cleansing and breath freshening may be difficult or inconvenient at times, depending on the nature of the breath freshening desired and the situation in which the breath freshening must occur. Brushing, flossing, cleaning your tongue and gargling using a variety of devices and compositions are common oral care practices well-suited for the privacy of one's home. But, such devices and compositions are less convenient to use away from the home where bathroom facilities might be scarce, unavailable or unsanitary.